New Hopes
by Brians-Angel
Summary: Brian GEts Married!! My first Fic be nice Please. Read and Review Please!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dr Quinn nor do I make a profit from it. I write for fun so don't sue me or anything like that.  
  
"New Hopes"  
  
The year of 1941 brought a lot of changes for Colorado Springs. For the Sully/Copper/Quinn/Cook family a lot of changes were happening as well. It was a late spring day when Brian walked in to Michaela's office with his girlfriend.  
  
"Ma" Brian said bring Michaela out of her thoughts, "Me and Jamie are getting married.  
  
"That's great Brian" Michaela said getting up to hug him and Jamie. "Did you tell Sully yet, he'll be so happy for you."  
  
"We wanted you to be the first to know we will tell him after we leave here."  
  
"Like I said I think it's great."  
  
After giving them another quick hug they were off leaving Michaela to her thoughts. Her thoughts took her back to about six years earlier, when she first meet Jamie and her family. They moved out west to start a new life for themselves. Jamie was a wise good-hearted sixteen year old who love everything and everyone. About two months after she moved there her and Brian were spending a lot of time together. Then after two years they were inseparable. Over that two years Jamie and Colleen had became good friends as well. Colleen would take her to the Indian reservation with her. Jamie would go to help with the sick and injured she was always helping out. One day everything took a turn for the worst. The Dog Soldier's came and were fighting the settlers. Jamie was in the wrong place at the wrong time her homestead was set on fire with her and her father in the house. When they finally got to them her father had died and she was in bad shape. Michaela was able to staplelize her with the help of Andrew and Colleen. She remembered how she felt this was like her child lying in a coma. She decided then that she would fight for her as long as she was still fighting for herself. She then remembered how Brian felt he had stayed by her side and talked to her all the time only leaving to go to school our eat. The very first beautiful spring day two months later a miracle happened she was awake. She was greeted with a very happy family one that missed her so very much. From that morning on the families were brought closer together by a sweet kindhearted young girl who would be part of the family now like it always should have been.  
  
The sound of her thirteen-year-old daughter walking in brought her back to the real world. She looked up at Katie " Why don't we go find Sully and Brian?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea I have to talk to Jamie about something. Do you think she will be with Brian?" Katie asked her mother.  
  
"I'm almost positive Katie. Lets go find out why don't we?"  
  
They walked to Miss Grace's Cafe were they found Brian Jamie Sully and Grace talking.  
  
"Hey guys" Katie said taking a seat next to her father.  
  
"Katie guess what" Brian said almost automatically.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've decided to get married" Jamie told her. Then she turned to look at Sully. "I would like to know with you would walk me down the isle? You've been a father to me ever since my dad passed away. If anyone's going to give me away I want it to be you."  
  
"I would be honored to give you away darling." Sully said with a tear in his eyes.  
  
Michaela looked up from her seat at the table. "I think we should start planning that way we can get Colleen and Dorothy here for it."  
  
"I already know that I want Colleen to be the maid of honor and Katie and Alexis to be the bridesmaids. I think little Michaela should be the flower girl." Jamie told everyone getting more and more excited as she went on.  
  
They set the date for three months later on the 15 of July. About a month later Jamie went to wire Colleen.  
  
"Dear Colleen.  
  
Brian asked me to marry him last month and of  
  
course my answer was yes. I want to know if you  
  
Colleen will be my Maid of honor and Michaela  
  
our flower girl? The wedding is two months from  
  
now on the 15th of July. Hope to hear from you soon."  
  
Love  
  
Jamie  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*Boston*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Colleen whose three-month's pregnant with her second child was lying down in their apartment when the letter got there. She ran into the other room to Andrew.  
  
"I've been looking for a reason to go back home for the longest time and now I have one. Don't take this the wrong way I love Boston but Colorado Springs is where my heart is. My little brother is getting married and me and Michaela are in the wedding. I'm not missing this for the world." Colleen said.  
  
"I wouldn't even think about asking you to I know how much family means to you." Andrew said. He could see how happy she was at the mention of going back home a happiness he thought was lost for good.  
  
Andrew knew there was only one thing he could do to make his beloved wife smile again. He knew she was longing to go back to her hometown, and live near her family once again. That's where she wanted her children to grow up. He knew she had this dream of her name being on the broad that hung over top the clinic her mother own. He also knew she wanted her mother to deliver this baby. He wasn't sure if he could move away from where he was now though. This was his home and his life was here. She didn't ask him to do it he was going to do it because he loved her.  
  
"Colleen" Andrew called as he walked in to the bedroom. He seen colleen lying on her back with Michaela sleeping next to her.  
  
"What's up?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"I-I-I-I-I think we should move back to Colorado Springs!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"I have to go wire Jamie and let her know. She's going to be so happy. Thank you Andrew I love you so much."  
  
Andrew was just happy to see his wife smile that way again. He watched her fly around the house then leave to go wire a letter to Jamie. 


End file.
